<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【快新】公平竞争 by SenY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142089">【快新】公平竞争</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY'>SenY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是属于黑羽和流犯之间的较量。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【快新】公平竞争</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>流犯快斗：黑羽快斗的原型。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对于工藤新一而言，他知道一个所有人都不知道的，关于那个国际大盗的秘密。</p><p>“新一——”<br/>
两道一致的声线同时响起。<br/>
看吧。<br/>
工藤新一回到自己家，他就不得不面对这样一个现实。</p><p>——在他面前身着白色衣装的“怪盗基德”，有两个。<br/>
并且他们长得一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>♠<br/>
最开始认识到了这一点纯粹是因为一个阴差阳错，那个时候的工藤新一还是江户川柯南，尽管小孩子的身体给他带来了诸多不便，但总是有意无意透露出来的聪明伶俐让他获得了大人们的青睐，让他能够不像过去的工藤新一一样要一直顶着满是光环的帽子出现在众人的视线里，同时还能够手脚自由地展开一系列的调查。<br/>
其中就包括了对怪盗基德追踪。<br/>
即便他和怪盗基德之间的缘分红线从江古田钟楼的一遇就系成死结，彼时他的身份是日本警察救世主的高中生侦探工藤新一，可是真正拉近他们之间距离的，还是作为基德克星的江户川柯南。在数次交锋中，他能够清晰地感知到自己时不时地撕下了怪盗基德脸上的面具，在他面前的那个装模作样的小偷并非一直都是神秘且冷酷的，偶尔还会露出稍微有点孩子气的一面。这简直就是对江户川柯南专用的粉丝福利，都不见得每次在现场周边举着灯牌和横幅，大喊着“KID SAMA”的死忠粉会有这样的待遇。<br/>
不过江户川柯南也不领这个人情，他的脑袋里装着的只有如何把这个小偷送进监狱里的计划ABCD，什么粉丝福利，什么怪盗基德的两种性格，对他而言完全提不起兴趣——当然，这些都仅限于对最初碰到怪盗基德的江户川柯南而言。不得不提的是，在持续的来往中，他对怪盗基德产生了不一样的情感，暂时不可将其称作爱情，但至少算是个精神层面上的invisible friendship。可能是时时刻刻要提防着黑衣组织让他不得不紧绷神经隐藏自己就是工藤新一本人的事实，让他会对洞悉这一最大秘密的人抱有一些难以察觉的依赖，怪盗基德甚至会主动选择越过他们之间的一条隐秘的分割线，跨越到他的这一边，帮他分担掉过大的压力。<br/>
作为一码事归一码事、有恩必报的正义侦探，他不由得想要做点什么来还上这些人情。不过遗憾的是，偶尔会展露活泼一面的怪盗对于自己的事情真正做到了守口如瓶、密不透风，无论江户川柯南怎样旁敲侧击，都没办法得知分毫线索。<br/>
不光如此，在江户川柯南直截了当去询问这档子事儿后，有段时间怪盗基德甚至在现场都对他不予理睬，装作他们之间早已形同陌路，似乎是想用这种方式来表达那无声的抗议。</p><p>只是那时候的江户川柯南有所不知罢了。</p><p> </p><p>♠<br/>
和江户川柯南单方面怄气的、身处预告现场的怪盗基德比以往更加活跃甚至脱线，他会嘻嘻哈哈地展示与往常不相同的手法，让江户川柯南感到疑惑的是，过去怪盗基德的手法总是会带一些炫酷，让人一时之间猜不透原理的高级感，但是这段时间的怪盗基德的手法会更倾向于接地气的风格，像个孩子一样把现场搅得一团糟，就像在建立一个胡闹的乐园。<br/>
“但是……”<br/>
江户川柯南眯着眼睛，看了看那个站在直升机的灯光照射之下的飞天大盗。<br/>
“这家伙最近睡迷糊了吗？”</p><p>本应该戴在右眼的单片眼镜，这段时间好像都被戴在了左眼。</p><p>后来江户川柯南似乎觉察到了什么，当怪盗基德把单片眼镜戴在右眼的时候，他就是原来那个和他亦敌亦友的、被他所熟知的怪盗；但如果戴在左眼的话，就是那个在现场胡闹，对他又保持一线距离的完全的敌人。江户川柯南心里还有点纳闷，甚至还一度认为这家伙是个人格分裂，但是中森银三追捕怪盗基德整整二十年了都从未听说过有这么一茬，摆摆手笑着说绝不可能。两个怪盗就像是面对面站立的镜像，不寻常的那一个总是在他们有了小小的争执以后才会出现，通常这个时候的侦探也没有什么心思主动开口找对方缓和他们之间的关系，所以他们之间也并没有面对面地聊过……<br/>
等一下，“缓和关系”……不觉得有些奇怪吗？<br/>
说起来，他们为什么要缓和关系？</p><p>带着这样的疑问，等到不寻常的怪盗基德又一次出现后，已经变回原身的工藤新一用和之前不太相同的思路才破解对方的逃跑路线，最后在现场旁边的一条小径堵住了那个白色西装的怪盗。<br/>
“看上去，你是不是又藏了一个新的秘密？”<br/>
怪盗似乎对这个问题抱有兴趣，双手抱臂等着侦探的进一步发问。<br/>
工藤新一就这样一点一点走进怪盗铺好的圈套，他继续问：“还是说，你是冒牌货……”<br/>
但是让工藤新一完全没有想到的是，面前的怪盗基德竟然不同以往，他变得相当的大胆且开放，直接大步迈向前，白色皮鞋的后跟在水泥路上踏出清脆的声响，“哒”、“哒”两声后，他停在了工藤新一的面前。这是侦探第一次感到自己在气势上被压倒一筹。<br/>
怪盗基德一手撑着墙，把工藤新一圈起来，看上去他们就好像是在拥抱一样——真是有够老套的姿势，工藤新一心想，但是他万万没有想到，接下来的怪盗基德竟然还会做出那么逾矩的事情。<br/>
侦探那永远的敌人将扶在墙上的手慢慢下滑，贴在侦探的侧脸，隔着手套都能感受到双方泛起的热度。<br/>
“喂、基德，等一下……”<br/>
怪盗用自己的身体贴近了侦探，又留下最后一点点可以算得上是底线的距离。但是他们身上的西装已经代替他们的身体在互相摩擦，布料摩挲的声响听起来情色又暧昧。这时候，怪盗的另一只手将侦探扎在西装裤子的衬衫下摆抽出，将手抚上侦探的腰腹，向上滑进了不可见的地方。<br/>
“基德！！”工藤新一有点慌张，他直觉那许久没被自己承认过的感情似乎正在被今天异常万分的“冒牌货”一点点撞开，“干什么！！”</p><p>“我一直都想试着这么做一次，看看你会有什么反应、那家伙又有什么反应。”<br/>
怪盗基德覆在工藤新一的耳边轻声说道，嘴唇开合的时候似乎都能剐蹭到侦探耳廓的细小绒毛。<br/>
“你真的是意外地——没有我想象中的那么纯情。”他似乎还笑了一下，“都到了这种时候，如果触碰自己的是自己讨厌的人，没有理由不去抗拒吧？”<br/>
他保持着嘴唇和侦探的肌肤的暧昧距离，一路滑向下，轻触着侦探的脖颈。<br/>
“还是说，你纯情到了一个我没办法想象的地步，连这些都不知道是什么？”<br/>
工藤新一一时之间没有理解怪盗基德话中隐含的信息量，但是他知道对方带着轻视他、践踏他的意味。侦探也不打算给对方留什么余地了，他条件反射地将双手紧握成拳，做出将要攻击的架势。</p><p>但是有人先他一步。</p><p>从小径的出口处突然冲进来一个黑色的人影，对方从外套内侧掏出怪盗专属的扑克枪，对着怪盗连射了两张黑桃A。怪盗基德同样，迅速缩回抚在侦探脸上的手，从衣服内侧掏出一模一样的扑克枪，手往外一伸展就飞速发射了两张相同的黑桃A。四张卡牌在空气中完美对撞，然后弹射到周围的墙体上，印出褶皱。<br/>
通体身着黑色的人把手扣在怪盗的手腕上，把怪盗的手从侦探的衣服里抽出来，然后张开双手，以一种保护的姿势把工藤新一护在身后。<br/>
两个人同时将扑克枪抵在对方的额头上。</p><p>“我好像从来就没有允许你可以对名侦探出手吧？”<br/>
工藤新一眨眨眼，他似乎明白了这个站在他身前，把他揽在背后的是他所熟知的怪盗基德。<br/>
那么，这个戴反单片眼镜的家伙果然是冒……<br/>
“是吗？我只是觉得有趣而已，就单纯想看看每次和你拌嘴后让你连现场都不愿意来的侦探的身上到底有什么样的魅力。我可对他没兴趣。”<br/>
牌货……<br/>
……？</p><p> </p><p>等一下。<br/>
也就是说。<br/>
站在黑衣男性身后的侦探不自觉地拖着下巴开始思考。</p><p>也就是说，除去助手——<br/>
怪盗基德，原来有两个人？</p><p> </p><p>♠<br/>
工藤新一回到工藤宅后，从脱鞋开始，就有两个长得一模一样的国际大盗站在他的面前，冲他嘘寒问暖。一个要帮他拿公文包，另外一个给他递了一杯冰饮。<br/>
工藤新一不着痕迹地瞟了一眼他们，感知到什么似的，他们又齐刷刷地抛掉怪盗的服饰，露出稀松平常的居家服。<br/>
——是了，这就是那两个怪盗基德原身。</p><p>从高中毕业后，工藤新一顺利地升上了东大。在樱花纷飞的开学祭，他碰到了这对惹全校人注目的魔术双子，他们一个叫做黑羽快斗，一个叫做流犯快斗，听名字都与众不同，一般的兄弟是姓氏相同名字不同，但是他俩却是颠倒的。<br/>
不过工藤新一一开始也不觉得自己会和他们扯上关系，毕竟那会儿怪盗基德已经隐退了半年（这就意味着作为普通人的他们更不会有什么瓜葛，而且工藤新一到怪盗隐退前也不知道两个怪盗的真实身份），任由铃木家的老爷子怎么发挑战书都无人问津。此时的工藤新一只想过一个正常的校园生活，然后充分开展侦探工作。</p><p>但是这对双子的身上似乎真的有什么魔力，硬拽着工藤新一朝他们的方向靠拢。等到反应过来的时候，工藤新一在自己的专业课上都能看到那对双子一个坐在他的左边一个坐在他的右边朝他笑，明明这不是他们应该上的课才对。<br/>
当年信誓旦旦说过“我对他没兴趣”的怪盗之一——流犯快斗，似乎也改变了自己的主意，想要和自己的兄弟一较高下，对工藤新一展开一段轰轰烈烈的追求。这让黑羽快斗感到非常不满，他朝流犯争道：“我对名侦探一心一意这么久了怎么可能会被你这个中途插一脚的家伙给搅黄。”结果被对方回怼：“那也从来没看到你俩有什么实质性的进展，这说明你不行。”<br/>
坐在中间的工藤新一很心累，就听见耳朵两边有两个人针对“名侦探的归属权”这一问题争执不休，最后一拍而合，异口同声道。<br/>
“那我们就来公平竞争，看看名侦探最后会选择谁——！”<br/>
流犯：“从今天开始，每个人做的事情都会……”<br/>
黑羽：“由名侦探来评判分数，分数高的一方则……”<br/>
然后他们又同时看向工藤新一，平时一直称呼侦探为工藤的两人又一起软下声音，喊道：“新一——”<br/>
工藤·一点都不想和这两个孩子气的家伙谈恋爱·新一，顶着全教室的兴奋闪烁的目光，拼命捂住了脸。</p><p> </p><p>♠<br/>
晚上，被黑羽深吻的工藤新一觉得一定是有什么地方搞错了。<br/>
他们三个坐在床上，但是只有工藤新一的身上一丝不挂。流犯紧贴工藤新一的背后，亲吻着侦探的脖颈，继续着当初还是怪盗基德的时候，在小径里没有完成的动作，落下一个个痕迹。</p><p>“舒服吗？”<br/>
他们同时问道。</p><p>已经去过两次，又被人按着吻到难以呼吸，正在拼命喘气的工藤新一腾不出力气来回复他们。只不过他真的很舒服，舒服到意识不清，后面都湿漉漉的一片，混着透明的和白色的液体。<br/>
“名侦探要记得。”黑羽亲吻了一下工藤新一的额头，“要分辨出谁让你更舒服一点，然后加分。”<br/>
流犯不客气地接道：“像你这种在现在都还想着分数的家伙还想让新一对你留下好印象？”<br/>
“至少刚刚名侦探去的两次都是因为我，你做得到吗？”<br/>
流犯笑了一声，他立刻用双手钳制住侦探的腰，迅速把自己的东西顶了进去，惹得工藤新一猝不及防地尖叫出声。</p><p>“行啊，这封挑战书，我就收下了。”<br/>
流犯把工藤新一的脸掰过来，凑过去，碾着对方已经红肿的唇。</p><p>“毕竟我们两个——”<br/>
他看着完全失神的侦探，坏笑道。<br/>
“要公平竞争嘛。”</p><p>说完，他配合地朝上一顶，顶得很深很深，撞出黏黏糊糊的声音。</p><p> </p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>